maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue
Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue '''is the 16th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 42nd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Twilight: Staking Dawn: An uninvited guest of the slayer variety shows up at Edward and Bella's wedding. Cookie Blue: Cookie Monster trains to be a street cop in Canada. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the Academy Awards nomations will be announced tomorrow, but it's actually his grocery shopping list. #Opening Scene #[[Twilight: Staking Dawn|'Twilight: Staking Dawn']] (Movie Parody of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 / TV Parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #317:' Black Hole Bungee Jumping (Spoof on Black Hole and Bungee Jumping) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #PokéHarmony (TV Parody of Pokémon ''/ Online Parody of eHarmony) (Ad Parodies segment) #Cat Gets Eaten By Cuckoo Clock (Cartoon) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Man Kisses Girl Goodbye "Promise me you'll shave that mustache." (Animated by Don Martin) #The Land After the Land Before Time (Movie Parody of ''the Land Before Time) (Ad Parodies segment) #Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road? (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Warning Sign (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #The Greatest Thing Ever 3 #'Bad Idea #827:' Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags (Parody of Strawberry Scented Markers and Sleeping Bags) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Cookie Blue|'Cookie Blue']] (Spoof on Cookie Monster from Sesame Street ''/ TV Parody of ''Rookie Blue) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From The Land After the Land Before Time) More posters for more sequels of the Land Before Time. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Land Before Time appeared. *This is the second time Cookie Monster and Count von Count from Sesame Street appeared. They first appeared in [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] *'Twilight: Staking Dawn' is the third parody to spoof ''Twilight''. *Fourth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' **(Note: In Bad Idea #827, the fourth wall was broken.) *10th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The previous appearances were: *#[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] *#[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']] *#[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] *#[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] *#[[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']] *#[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] *#[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] (the previous episode) *In the Greatest Thing Ever!, a polar bear was playing a video game and he wore pants. He first appeared in the Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming. **And also, this is the third time the Greatest Thing Ever! appeared. *'Twilight: Staking Dawn' was originally going to air along with [[2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']], but it was changed into Cookie Blue. Well, snap me down! Voices *Hugh Davidson - Geodude, Thief, Man, and Beaver *Mikey Day - Jacob Black, Ash Ketchum, and Kid *Jim Meskimen - Vampire, Chris Diaz, and Director *Rachel Ramras - Bella Swan, Bulbasaur, Whitney, Chicken, and Queen Elizabeth II *Kevin Shinick - Edward Cullen, Cookie Monster, Pikachu, Machamp, Mewtwo, White Spy, Rookie, Boy Scout, and the MAD News Anchor *Stephen Stanton - Al Gore, Rookie, and the Land After the Land Before Time Announcer *Tara Strong - Buffy Summers, Hitmonchan, and Andy McNally *Gary Anthony Williams - Chief, Venusaur, and Bad Idea Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes